The Curse of Cell
by Mercyless Fate
Summary: Cell is defeated, however after the battle Gohan is left unconscious and rushed to the lookout. As he awakens the z fighters realise this is not the same, good mannered young boy they once knew... Swearing in places, and possible references to sex.
1. The Recovery?

**The Curse of Cell**

****

**Authors Notice:**

I do not own Dragonball Z, or any of the characters in this story unless otherwise stated. This is fanfiction, and it is a different story entirely to what happened in the series, however where this story picks up from is at the end of the Cell Saga, and so previous sagas have happened as normal, I am however changing the story. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are greatly appreciated

**Chapter 1: The Recovery?**

"Gohan! Gohan! Wake up Gohan!" The boy didn't wake; he laid face first in the crater he had created. He had beaten Cell, but it had almost killed him, unconscious and hardly likely to be woken up by normal means. His friend, the ever-loyal Krillin decided the best course of action would be to get him to the lookout and healed there. It would be for the best, a sensu bean and he would be fine surely.

It was not a long journey, a few minutes and they were there. The Z-Fighters cheered as he arrived, but found he was not in a fit state to enjoy applauds and happy faces. They surrounded him, all giving their own idea on what was best, but in the end it came down to most simple course of action, all he needed was a good solid rest with little to no disruptions.

Gohan was the last hope of earth, he was not the most confident of fighters, it took a lot of effort but finally he was finally able to destroy the evil monster. Cell the scourge of the world; the single greatest threat of their time was dead, by the immense power of Gohan.

The door creaked open as Trunks entered the room. He was worried about Gohan; he didn't want to speak to anybody. Chichi had cried earlier after Gohan told her to get out in a more offensive way, Vegeta had threatened to kill the little brat if he spoke to him like that again, and Tien had a ki ball thrown at him.

"Gohan… are you ok? Its me, Trunks."

Gohan rolled over and gave Trunks an annoyed stare, all he wanted to do was rest, why the hell couldn't people just leave him be. Honestly everyone was suddenly giving him respect, acting like he was Goku or something, they never did this before when he was hurt, so why now…

"Listen, Gohan, I don't know why you are doing this, we are only worried about you. I have to go back to my time soon, I just want to know if you're ok." Trunks looked worried as he looked into Gohan's eyes. 'What would it take for him to trust me?' thought Trunks.

"Trunks…" Gohan said with a faint smile.

"Yeah?" Trunks thought perhaps Gohan had come to his senses and wanted to be himself again.

"Fuck off…" Trunks' smile dropped suddenly and his head sunk down in disbelief. He sighed and got up already feeling it was futile, so many others had tried to get through to Gohan, and they were much better at persuading, he had no chance…

Trunks returned to the main room, everyone was there, apart from Goku who was still dead. They were discussing what to do with Gohan. Some said he would be fine eventually, it was just the shock. Others wanted him to be dealt with and made to return back to his old self right now, but none could agree, until Piccolo decided for them, he would try and persuade him, if that failed, he was to be left be.

The door once more opened, Gohan rolled over in his bed to see whom it was, and was partially glad it was Piccolo, one of the few people he currently could stand to see. He had no idea that the person he thought he could rely on not to keep bothering him, would in fact do what all the others were doing. He sat up as Piccolo started saying 'Were worried about you kid…' instantly getting the idea of it all.

He was sick of this, if he was such a hero, why couldn't he just be left alone; all he wanted was to be left alone!

"Piccolo! Not you too! I've had enough of this…"

Gohan begun to get to his feet off the bed, making Piccolo try and help the boy, but all he had in reply was his arm being swatted away. Gohan lifted up the window and Piccolo thought he just wanted air, but he shot out of there like a hawk, flying into the air, away from the lookout.

"Chichi! Gohan's flew off!" He shouted before he too flew out of the window after the kid who killed Cell only yesterday.


	2. Gohan’s Gone Crazy!

**Chapter 2: Gohan's Gone Crazy!**

"So much power…" Piccolo was stopped in his tracks as worry begun to run through his veins. Gohan was angry, there was no doubt in his mind anymore, but why? What anger could be in such quantities when all he had around him was love and affection?

"Piccolo… I don't want to hurt you… but if you do not go now, I may be forced to…" He turned and faced his old mentor. He was not even in his Super Saiyan 2 State, yet static flew off his clothes and skin showing his defiance.

Piccolo did not budge; he crossed his arms, and showed the boy he was not going to just away until this was all sorted. Gohan took this as a dare, and burst forward with amazing speed, before the Namek had a chance to react the fist of the half Saiyan was fully embedded in his chest, making a gasped moan be released from Piccolo.

"I told you, no one can beat me anymore, so why don't you just go back to playing super heroes with your friends." Gohan smirked and teleported behind Piccolo, and holding his hands together, punched the back of Piccolo, sending him crashing down towards the ground.

Taking this as his opportunity Gohan flew off into the distance, making sure he couldn't be caught so easily again.

"You got beaten up by Kakkarot's son!" He laughed out loud and carried on what he was going to say. "You're even more pathetic than I first thought Namek."

"Shut it Vegeta, he caught me off guard."

The Saiyan laughed and left the room, leaving Chichi and Krillin who were constantly asking questions where he could be, and what had gotten into the kid, no answers were good enough for Chichi, and she was sending wave after wave of the same questions at Piccolo, nearly making him go insane.

"They think they are so clever… I'm probably the smartest out of all of them!"

Gohan sat atop of a cliff, his legs dangling down as he threw a stone down into the violent waters below. He needed some space from everything, his head was working overtime, he had no idea why he was acting so spoilt, even he knew it was weird, but he couldn't help it, everyone was so annoying today.

"So, you're just going to stay out in the cold all day?"

Someone spoke behind him, startling Gohan out of his train of thought. He looked behind curiously and saw Trunks walking towards him. Trunks felt partially responsible for Gohan, after losing him in the future, he felt it was his duty to make sure the younger boy was alright before he left back to his own time.

"If you've come to moan forget it, I'm not interested, I came for some peace." Before Gohan could even finish Trunks broke into the conversation.

"No, I came for the same thing. I won't say anything about the way you have been acting."

"Good."

Trunks turned his head and smiled at Gohan who showed a faint sign of happiness. "I heard you gave Cell a run for his money, I also heard you're the first to ever reach Super Saiyan 2, how did you manage that? I wish I could do that, it may shut my Dad up a bit."

Gohan turned his head more to see Trunks and laughed from the comment about Vegeta. Trunks cheered inside, he finally managed to get Gohan to laugh like he used to, but was it so simple? No doubt it would be harder to bring his old self back.

"He nearly killed me, but I am sure my father helped me. I managed to finally overpower him and kill him." Gohan said with a refreshing smile on his face.

"Nice, so want to show me some moves?" Trunks stood up and cracked his neck preparing for a fight.

Gohan seemed a little apprehensive and looked up at Trunks to see if he was serious. "I don't know Trunks… I mean, I've only just came out of my bed, I doubt I could fight."

Trunks smirked and laughed. "I know what you did to poor Piccolo Gohan, I know you can fight, so come on. Its just you and me, no one else is around, just a friendly duel, for old times sakes? What do you say?"

Gohan smiled and stood up, and suddenly powered to Super Saiyan, Trunks followed suite and they readied, each in a fighting stance. It was obvious by the stance Trunks was to attack, he flew forward and aimed a strong right handed punch towards the forehead of Gohan, however the nimble youngster merely sidestepped and attempted a kick to Trunks, who was also on high alert and teleported.

It had been a strangely even fight, both had a few cuts and grazes but neither had been severally injured, mainly because Gohan did not go to Super Saiyan 2, which both saddened Trunks, but also made him glad, he knew the power he would possess if he did, and it would be a matter of how till he was defeated rather than if he could fight him or not.

They were cooling down standing, and chatting about anything that didn't involve Gohan's sudden mood chance, which seemed to be fixed somewhat now. Trunks had made more progress in one hour than Chichi had in an entire day, which made him proud, at least he could somehow relate to Gohan and talk to him.

"O so this is where the little brat has been hanging out? I should have known you would be sucking up to him, that's all you do Trunks, you need to harden up. You're a Prince! Act like it." Vegeta scoffed as he found Trunks and Gohan and landed on the ground.

Gohan's hands clenched as a sudden rage spurted up him; it was all coming back again. He suddenly blasted into a golden aura, his hair turned yellow in a mere tenth of a second. With amazing speed he went to do the same move he did on Piccolo, however Vegeta was much far more ready.

He grabbed the boy's hand, and twisted it, thinking the boy would come if he put a little nerve pressure. The boy had more resilience than he once had, and booted the Prince in the crotch making him fall to his knees.

"Kame!! Hame!!!!"

Trunks looked shocked as Gohan begun to charge a Kamehameha.

"Gohan no!"

"HA!!!!!!!!"

It was too late by the time Trunks tried to help his father, he was blasted. Vegeta could be heard almost screaming as he flew through the air and blasted into a mountainside. Gohan laughed and powered down. He took a deep breath and smiled proudly as he begun to walk off somewhere.

"Thanks for the training session Trunks, tell your father OAP's night is on a Saturday and not a Monday."

He flew off into the distance, and Trunks was left shocked…


	3. Goku Returns

**Chapter 3: Goku Returns**

Gohan flew into the lookout; everyone was crowded around someone making it impossible for the youngster to see who it was. He timidly flanked the group, trying to find a space to looking through, finally Krillin noticed him and opened a space. Seeing whom it was inside immediately made Gohan's eyes widen joy and he shot through into the centre and gripped a hold of his father.

"Dad!" Gohan practically screamed as he gave a wide armed hug to Goku.

"Hey, Gohan!" He said in reply, holding his child's back to complete the embrace.

However Goku was hardly filled with joy, he was filled with far more concern. Vegeta and Chichi had told him what Gohan has been like recently, the Saiyan prince could hardly get his words out, which made Goku almost laugh as the self-proclaimed greatest warrior was having trouble to even do the basics.

"Gohan, is there something bothering you, I mean I've heard of what you been like, and I'd kind of like to know what's up." Goku said as he would normally to the boy. He wasn't expecting what was to come however…

"Just LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" Gohan yelled and pushed Goku away.

His back had a slight hunch to it, a common pose with someone about to power up, and Gohan did, as far as he could go, reason and personal ties seemed to instantly shatter to pieces as his hair blasted into a yellow blaze. Static begun to form around him as he further increased his level, and once more a blast of energy showed he had reached the Super Saiyan Two level.

Master Roshi, Bulma and Chichi quickly made and the others backed off, all apart from Goku who stood still, a serious face on him. He wouldn't move not even when Gohan begun to look at him with an evil stare. It was now or never and quickly Goku blasted himself into a powerful Super Saiyan state. It seemed hardly likely to beat the Super Saiyan 2 state, and Goku knew it, and so he powered up once more.

Everyone looked amazed as static, the same as Gohan's, begun to form on Goku's energy field. Even Gohan seemed surprised and at a loss as his father rivalled his own power level. It caused Gohan's once stern and clenched arms to shake, more in realisation than fear, he still after all had the power to beat his father, at least he thought so.

"Gohan, stop this madness, calm down and tell me what's wrong. We can talk in private if you want, I don't mind, just calm down…"

It was enough to annoy Gohan once more, and he flew forward, and kicked Goku away further into the lookout. Pursuing Gohan seemed hardly ready to simply give up his powers for a little chat. He launched yet more punches and kicks, and Goku took them, not being in a position to block or parry them.

It was after a minute that Goku finally regained lost ground, punch after punch of Gohan's were caught with Goku's open palm and finally Gohan was sent sprawling into the floor of the lookout by a powerful axe handle punch to the top of Gohan's head. It broke Goku's heart to see Gohan in such a state, his face was bleeding, and he seemed to be crying, or perhaps his eyes were just watering.

Goku landed on the ground a few feet away from Gohan who got to his knees attempting to wipe the blood of his face. Slowly the boy returned to a normal Saiyan state and carried on wiping away the blood from his nose and his right eye. Goku had a black eye, and that was as far as his injuries went in that battle, he had been training ever since he was killed, making him just about able to find the edge in battle.

"Gohan…" Goku said as he too followed suite and returned to a normal state. Gohan sniffed and wiped his eyes but didn't speak.

Thinking it was good to move forward Goku took a few steps and put his hand on his son's shoulder. However it was quickly swatted away and the youngest got up and begun walking away, still not saying a word. Before Goku could ask what was up the boy had vanished, flying away to be by himself.

What will become of Gohan? Why is he acting this way? Answers will come… soon.


	4. Revenge

**Chapter 4: Revenge**

Gohan slowly landed in the forested area, looking right and left to make sure no one was around, before placing himself at the foot of a tree. He sighed wondering himself what he was doing, and why he was doing it, whilst no answer came he still felt as if he should carry on doing it, like some sort of spell was on him that he couldn't shake off. He had to leave the lookout, if only for his own safety, he could feel the anger building in him, and knew he would burst into new power, but he managed to keep it back, and walk away.

"Why are you doing this Gohan? You won't even have a family soon…" He spoke to himself, mentally beating himself up.

Suddenly his eyes perked up as he sensed a Ki level, close yet it was strange, there didn't seem to be an actual direction it was coming from. He felt something cold of his wrist, which lay, beside his body, and quickly he sprang to his feet. As he got to his feet he heard a click and looked on his wrist to see a metal bracelet of sorts, but it seemed thicker, but did not have the weight you would link to a metal object of such size.

"You will pay for what you did, I don't care who the hell you are, but no one! And I mean NO ONE! EVER gets away with harming me like that…" The voice echoed through the forests, Gohan's attention taken from the metal object attached to his wrist as he searched for where the voice came from.

Suddenly a white orb of Ki energy came out of forests headed for Gohan. The boy leaped sideways narrowly missing it and fell flat on his face, his arms just getting to the floor in time to absorb some of the impact. The voice appeared once more out of the gloomy wood, once more with no noticeable direction to it, Gohan's senses weren't able to pick it up, it must be a trick by whoever it is, because he is surely powerful enough to sense where it was coming from.

"What's the matter Gohan? Is that power of yours not working anymore… aww isn't that a shame…" Full of sarcasm the voice came closer and closer, until Gohan finally pinpointed it. It was right behind him.

The boy jumped to his feet and aimed a punch for where the voice came from, but he punched through midair, no one was there. His eyes widened as he saw the lack of an opponent, but then they shut in pain as he was sent flying through the air due to a kick to the spine. He hit the floor unable to stable himself, and rolled uncomfortably onto the floor.

"Show yourself… you coward!" He shouted pushing himself up, finding it a strain to even do that now. He looked around with his head on all fours as he tried to regain his composure. The right side of his face had scratches all down from the dirt littered floor, and his clothes were tattered also on the right side from the skid.

"You know who it is Gohan… don't deceive yourself." He spoke with laughter towards the end.

Suddenly he appeared the menace who attacked him so cheaply. Gohan looked up, shocked at the sight of the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. Gohan blinked unable to believe it, but he wasn't about to give up, especially not against Vegeta, who he knew he could easily outfight. He clenched his fists as he returned to a stand and begun to shout, the tell tale signs of a Saiyan powering up.

Vegeta watched with a large smirk, as if his plan was coming to plan, and indeed it was, as Gohan could not even reach a Super Saiyan state, let alone get to his Super Saiyan 2 stage. He gritted his teeth in anger and spoke through his clenched teeth. "What the hell have you done to me…" Vegeta could only laugh at the question.

"Look on your wrist, it allows only a small portion of your power to be used, meaning you are currently as weak as a Human, making me far more powerful." He smirked once more and grabbed Gohan around the neck with his right hand.

Gohan grabbed the hand with both of his trying to pry it off, but no matter how hard he tried, nothing succeeded. Suddenly all anger left him, and all that remained was fear, fear for his life. He was lift off the ground by the Saiyan prince and forced to stare eye to eye with an extremely pissed off looking Vegeta. To say he felt small would be an understatement, right now all he wanted to do was crawl under some rock and hide.

"So Gohan, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Well either way you are going to be hurt, but at least the easy way gets done quicker." He paused showing him he was serious. "So what'll be?"

Gohan stammered but finally got the words out of his mouth, his voice was rough from being held around the throat, so it came out quietly, but it was enough for Vegeta to hear. "Easy…"

Vegeta dropped Gohan, and quickly sent his fist into the chest of Gohan, the kid screaming with pain from the impact of the Saiyan's punch. Gohan fell backwards from the pain of it and rolled holding his chest, gasping for air. Vegeta was not finished and pulled him back up by the kid's hair and sent a few more punches into the chest and face of Gohan. It was too gruesome to do by anyone else but Vegeta who still had a sense of conflict in his head from working for Frieza.

It was 20 minutes later or so when Vegeta finally grew bored and left, not before giving Gohan a final last kick for a goodbye. Gohan lay on the ground, tears flooding down his face and onto the dirt from the pain he had been inflicted. He felt alone in the world, weak and depressed beyond belief. He no longer felt angry, but in its place came a wave of sadness, the like of which he hadn't felt in his life…

(Well yeah its been a while I know, things have been occupying my time, I'm not saying I haven't had the time to write another chapter, but I have been more interested in other things, so sorry for the wait, and hope you enjoy this one! If you want to suggest anything for this story feel free to say so in a review, well either way reviews are much appreciated. I will try and update sooner from now on.)


	5. Bringing out the Monster…

**Chapter 5: Bringing out the Monster…**

Gohan had been humiliated by Vegeta, beaten and made into nothing more than a fighting toy, but by his actions he had possibly done the worst thing he could have done, because finally Gohan felt alone in the world, he had nothing to lose now, winning was the only option now. At least it was to what was inside him, for long now Gohan had a visitor in his head, a little nagging voice one might diagnose as him merely growing up and having new rebellion inside him, but was not so, it was far more dangerous, corrupting and evil than anything which a normal Human would grow up with.

The teenager reached his house and entered, the bruises, cuts and injuries present to his parents, as they looked wide-eyed at the sight. Goku was the first to come out of his shock and looked more concerned now, he stood up but did not speak trying to work out what had happened. Chichi was the first to speak and she bolted forward, sliding onto two knees to get a closer look at her precious boy.

"My little boy what happened to you!? You have bruises all over you! Who did this!?"

Gohan pushed his mother away from him and walked into his bedroom, slamming it shut and locking before his mother had time to recover and ask more annoying questions. He pulled his chair out and sat at his desk looking at the bracelet on his wrist, he gritted his teeth in anger, his veins bulged in his forehead slightly as he gripped it with his other and pulled hard, but to no avail, it stayed there strong only proving to hurt his other wrist which it held onto.

"Gohan son… come on, what has happened? You can tell us, we won't think any lower of you for it… we just want to help…"

It was Goku's voice at the door, and Gohan had to admit he felt a slight urge to open the door at his words, but something kept him on the seat. He sighed and decided just to get rid of his father… but then an idea came to his head. He stood looking sadder than ever and unlocked the door. His father stood looking as caring as ever and held out his arms as Gohan ran into them.

"Dad… Vegeta beat me up…"

He started to cry into his father's chest as Chichi stood next to them. Gohan was obviously upset but Goku knew they were true, he wouldn't let Vegeta get away with this, and he'd pay the price for hurting his son so badly. Goku gently pushing Gohan off him in a caring way and smiled.

"Don't worry mate, I'll deal with Vegeta, he won't do it again I promise! Now I think you should wash your cuts in case they get infected."

Goku was about to leave when Gohan grabbed him again. Goku's eyes were drawn down to the bracelet now waving in his face.

"He put this on me, that's how he beat me, else I could of defended myself… I can't even get into Super Saiyan with it on."

Goku held his son's arm and looked at it carefully, it was defiantly some sort of power blocker or absorber, but it was not a Saiyan one, guessing it anyway from one he saw a few years ago, it must be one of Bulma's inventions. He let the arm go and looked out of the window thinking for a moment before he decided what he would do. He'd take Gohan with him to capsule corp. and get the bracelet off, and then find Vegeta if he wasn't already there.

"Ok well I guess you're coming with me then to get that thing off. Can you fly?"

"No sorry dad."

They headed towards Capsule Corp as Goku held onto Gohan and took them there himself. They landed just outside with Bulma waiting. She waved, flagging them into their landing almost. She had her usual smile on her but then it turned to shock as she saw Gohan injured. She bent down and examined him looking worriedly. Then she saw the bracelet and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god Gohan what happened!? You look… terrible!"

"Vegeta attacked him Bulma… and put that bracelet on him, can you take it off please? Also is Vegeta here by any chance?"

Bulma looked uneasily, Vegeta was here but she knew what Goku would probably do and lied all to the satisfaction of Gohan. He watched as his father shot off into flight and headed towards Master Roshi's house where Vegeta supposedly was. Gohan was led in and put into an examination table, his wounds were dealt with and towards the end of the 15 minutes he was in there his bracelet was took off, power surging back into his body. He sighed as it was done in a slight personal victory… now came the interesting part.

"Thanks Bulma, I feel great!"

Bulma smiled and helped Gohan off the table. He begun to walk out and Bulma waved him goodbye, she turned back around and begun to clean up the bloody equipment she had used to heal Gohan. However the boy had snuck back in, and silently grabbed her around the mouth and nose. She tried to scream but was unable to as oxygen would not enter or leave her body. She struggled but found herself getting weaker and weaker, as she fell unconscious Gohan released her with a smirk and moved towards the computer in the lab. He fiddled with a few buttons until the CCTV came up and he caught sight of Vegeta.

"Gotcha…"

He laughed lightly and begun to exit the lab, looking back only to check if Bulma was still out cold. She was and he continued following the corridor to the end and opening the door. Vegeta was doing press-ups and was oblivious to the intrusion. He was still too busy to notice, well he didn't notice until the shoes of someone appeared next to him. However as he looked up it was too late as the foot of Gohan was firmly planted into the Prince's side, which sent him flying and smashing through a glass window.

"Your bitch was kind enough to take off that little bracelet."

He spoke as he calmly climbed through the gap in the wall that once housed the window, which now lay smashed on the grass. He had a sickening smile on his face as he neared Vegeta who was just beginning to recover and stand up. Gohan was quick on the case as he grabbed the vest of Vegeta ignoring the dampness of his sweat stained clothing as he pulled hard and brought Vegeta's skull into contact with his own, it was far too fast for Vegeta to stop and he fell back almost instantly knocked out from that attack, both their skulls bled, but Gohan was not affected by his own as he picked Vegeta up by his long hair.

"Give me a reason now to blow up your sorry face…"

Vegeta spat towards Gohan, but the boy simply moved his leg and the spit landed on the ground, it was almost as if Gohan knew that was going to happen. With lightning quick reflexes Gohan hurled his fist into the stomach of Vegeta, over and over again. He wanted to finish this off now, but also wanted to give the son of a bitch a true feeling of pain. He picked him up again by the skull and but kept his palm on it and crushed down with his fingers making the Saiyan prince yelp in pain as he attempted to pry the hand off his head. However he was not powerful enough…

So Vegeta decided then he would have to defend himself properly. He jumped into Super Saiyan and then to the surprise of the half-Saiyan into Super Saiyan 2. However a smirk appeared on Gohan's head as he pushed the Saiyan from his grip. He did not rise in power levels and looked at Vegeta with a daring smile. The Saiyan obliged and flew forward aiming a powerful Ki blast at the boy, which was easily stopped, as Gohan held his hand out, the blast seemed to absorb into the kid's skin.

Vegeta carried on shrugging that last block of Gohan's off. He had a trick up his sleeve and now was the time. He flew back, up into the sky and looked down he screamed the words "Galick Gun" after a brief moment of raising enough power to launch the attack. Suddenly a light formed in his hands and it shot towards Gohan who stayed in place looking unimpressed. At the last minute Gohan put out his hands and the attack did not blow up like Vegeta expected, he looked on stunned, but was not phased as he carried on adding more power to his attack. However the child did something unexpected as the attacked turned around and shot towards Vegeta.

The Shock hit Vegeta and he had no way to move his body. The blast hit him and he found his power running out quickly. His eyes shut as he blacked out and fell from the sky to the floor. Gohan was highly amused by the fight and walked over to the defeated Saiyan. He was out cold, barely alive, but he would survive, Bulma would help him once she woke up and saw the CCTC footage of her boyfriend on the floor bleeding. He laughed and took to the sky wondering what fun to have next…


End file.
